


Unexpected Day

by Nemesischaris



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Discord: Bellamione Coven, Discord: Bellamione Cult, F/F, Superheroes, Supervillains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26149711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemesischaris/pseuds/Nemesischaris
Summary: Bellatrix stood across the street from the entrance of the prestigious Hogwarts Academy.  An hour ago, she was rudely woken by an irate school nurse demanding her immediate presence on her personal cellphone.  As someone with no offspring to call her own, she can only assume that this was a trap.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Comments: 7
Kudos: 100





	Unexpected Day

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to my Beta, Solanin.  
> Thank you, Dreamkissed, Agogobell28 and the Cult for helping me come up with alter egos.

Bellatrix stood across the street from the entrance of the prestigious Hogwarts Academy. An hour ago, she was rudely woken by an irate school nurse demanding her immediate presence on her personal cellphone. As someone with no offspring to call her own, she can only assume that this was a trap. However, after going through a mental checklist of who she might have pissed off and who was heinous enough to endanger a schoolyard full of random teenagers and children, she came up with no one. Part of her wanted to ignore the summons, she had a heist to plan and this was an unnecessary distraction, but curiosity won out in the end. Now as she waited for the light to turn green, her dark eyes scanned the area the hundredth time making sure nothing was amiss.

The first thing Bellatrix noticed when she walked into the nurse’s office were curls—long, brown curls. Curls she could pick out from a crowd of thousands. Pesky curls that always always came with a domino mask and a red and gold costume belonged to no other than her heroic nemesis, the Page Turner!

Bellatrix’s hand reached into her coat. Her fingers wrapped themselves around her trusted dagger. She was ready to brandish her weapon when a soft cough halted her actions.

“Can I help you, dear,” asked a middle aged woman in a colorful scrub top and a white coat.

Bellatrix glanced between the woman in front of her and the teenager waving awkwardly from the far side of the room. “You tell me. You’re the one that called me here.” Annoyance laced Bellatrix’s words.

“You must be Miss Granger’s aunt,” the woman replied with a sigh. “I’m Madam Pomfrey, the school nurse. I apologize for interrupting your day, but I could not get in contact with her parents and you were the next person on her emergency contact list.” 

The girl shot her a pleading look. 

Bellatrix responded with a raised eyebrow, “you’ll owe me one,” she demanded silently. 

The girl nodded instantly.

“What did my dear niece do this time?” The sweetness and worry in her voice sounded horribly out of place in her own ears. The girl tried to conceal a laugh but failed miserably. 

Madam Pomfrey turned to give the girl a glare of disapproval. “Miss Granger here decided that it was a good idea to climb the dragon statue during the Senior BBQ.”

The girl shrugged, “Ron dared me to, and I knew I could do it.”

“Did Mister Weasley also dare you to fall from the top of the statue and land on your head?”

“No…” she looked sheepishly at Bellatrix. “But it’s not my fault! A strong wind caught me by surprise. Plus, I’m totally fine! I’m not experiencing any signs of a concussion and nothing feels broken.”

“Even if that is the case, you need to go to the hospital and have a doctor examine you.”

Granger rolled her eyes and crossed her arms with a pout. 

Bellatrix cracked loudly making Madam Pomfrey jump. She knew, intellectually, that The Page Turner was a teenager, but it hadn’t really sunk in until this, very bizarre, moment. 

The resident superhero, her nemesis, the only person that could keep up with her intricate ploys and perfectly constructed heists was nothing but a moody teenager! And right now, the genius savant did some stupid teenager shit and needed an adult to bust her out! Bellatrix was never going to let the girl live this down!

“So  _ Granger _ ,” her nemesis’s name felt foreign on her tongue, “you want to explain why I’m your emergency contact?”

They were currently sitting at a booth in a diner enjoying an early dinner. After Bellatrix apologized for her sudden outburst, she agreed to take her charge to the hospital. However, neither of them had any intention of actually going to the hospital. 

“Well…” the girl, answered between bites of her burger, “my parents are in Australia for a conference and you’re the only adult I could trust.”

“How the bloody hell did you come up with that?” Bellatrix asked with a frown.

“Believe it or not, I spend more time with you than I do with my parents… Hell, you probably know more about me than they do with all the cat-and-mouse games that we play!” Hermione finished her burger and moved on to devour her fries, “I know you’re the big bad Leopard that many people fear… But I also know you value honor and loyalty.” She looked up with a knowing expression and mischief in her eyes. “My teammates and I will be patrolling the docks tonight. I heard something about an important deal taking place around midnight between a certain Toad and Rat. Which means no one will be watching the museum across town.” Hermione stood up and stuck out her hand. Bellatrix shook it without a second thought. “I’ll see you around, Black.”

Long brown curls disappeared out the door leaving a very impressed Bellatrix alone at the booth. She smiled. Why did it not surprise her that the girl knew about her plans to steal the diadem currently displayed at the museum? The girl was also correct in her assumption that Bellatrix had no intention in selling the girl out, as long as she kept true to her words. She finished her plate slowly, her mind replayed The Page Turner’s departing wink. She looked forward to seeing her nemesis again.


End file.
